Death Battle: Hulk vs Doomsday
Description Marvel vs DC! The Green Goliath clashes with the Kryptonian monster in a destructive battle to the death! Is the Hulk strong enough to stand up to the abomination that killed Superman? Interlude Wiz: Anger is one of our many emotions. We always have to let it out sometimes. Boomstick: And that emotion is solidified by these two destructive behemoths. Wiz: Bruce Banner, A.K.A, The Incredible Hulk... Boomstick: And Doomsday, the adaptive, genetically modified Kryptonian monster. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Hulk Wiz: Robert Bruce Banner was born to atomic scientist Dr. Brian Banner and his wife, Rebecca. Although deeply loved by his mother, Bruce’s father who was mentally unstable harboured a deep jealousy and hatred for him. Boomstick: He watched as his father murdered his mother in front of him and was lucky to live to tell the tale and be put up for adoption. He was brought up properly in time and grew up into one of the most brilliant minds in the Marvel universe, particularly specializing in the studies of radiation. Wiz: Then one day, during the testing of a Gamma Bomb, a reckless guy entered the blast zone on a dare. Bruce Banner managed to save him and took the bomb's blast himself. Miraculously, he somehow survived it. Trust us when we say this, though. He sometimes wishes he hadn't. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, you know what I just realized? Wiz: What? Boomstick: If Bruce Banner never saved that guy from being bombarded by Gamma rays, he would probably be a Hulk instead. Wiz: I suppose that could've happened. Anyway, from now on, whenever Bruce Banner gets an adrenaline rush, usually caused by anger or frustration, he will transform into a massive, green-skinned, gamma-radiated monster known as The Incredible Hulk. Boomstick: Thank God his pants stay on during his transformation. Anyway, the Hulk is much stronger than you think. He can lift entire mountains, smash through pretty much anything with his fists and out-muscle some of the strongest heroes and villains in the Marvel universe. Wiz: The Hulk's strength is fueled by his rage. He angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. His strength is so vast that it is considered “immeasurable” even to Marvel’s most brilliant minds. Beyonder, who is practically GOD, and the Leader, who has one of the highest-functioning brains in the Marvel Universe, couldn’t measure it. Boomstick: Also, whatever you do, DON'T ask for applause from this guy. Why? Because he can create a pulse 'w'ave comparable to a sonic boom or hurricane winds just by clapping his hands together. Wiz: The Hulk's legs are just as powerful as his arms, able to catapult him thousands of miles in a single jump and let him run much faster than most people would expect a creature of his size to. He even almost jumped into orbit in one instance. Boomstick: The Hulk can also emit high high levels of gamma radiation from his body. They start out almost unnoticeable at base form, but if he gets angry enough, he can blow entire cities to smithereens with just a pissed off radiated roar. Wiz: The Hulk also has a regenerative healing factor, which can repair bones, organs, and muscle tissue. He has incredible durability, being able to survive solar-level temperatures, electrocution, falling to Earth from orbit, world-shattering impacts, and even momentarily survived the vacuum of space. Boomstick: Although one of the few things capable of piercing Hulk's thick hide and muscle is Adamantium, the same material as Wolverine's claws. His healing factor can also be halted by Carbonadium, the same material as the sword Deadpool used to murder the ENTIRE Marvel universe. Wiz: And despite his insane healing factor, absurd strength and ridiculous durability, what smart guy would talk like this? Hulk: Talking man hurt Hulk! Hulk rip off talking man's HEAD! Boomstick: And should he calm down, he will revert back to a unconscious Bruce Banner. Wiz: But remember when we said Hulk's strength increases the angrier he gets? Well, when he's at his angriest, he becomes World War Hulk. Boomstick: After he conquered the planet Skarr, Hulk seemingly erased Bruce Banner from his psyche. This meant that he could unleash his full potential. As World War Hulk, Hulk’s healing factor, strength, and performance abilities skyrocketed. Wiz: Like the time he got his head blown off and grew it right back, or the time he wiped out an entire country with a single stomp, or came to Earth and gave practically every hero there a royal thrashing, or smashed an entire planet to pieces by himself. Boomstick: In his rage, the Hulk has destroyed heroes, villains, aliens, other gamma beasts, demons, interdimensional beings, entire civilizations, pantheons of gods, even planets have crumbled at his feet. While these vary depending on just how angry Hulk is, there is one thing we cannot deny. Wiz: Status means little to him, for he smashes anyone who opposes him. Hulk: Hulk is strongest one there is! Doomsday Wiz: Hundreds of thousands of years before Kryptonians envolved on their own planet, Doomsday was artificially created by an alien scientist named Bertron. Boomstick: The quest to transform an infant into the ultimate creature became his obsession. These experiments involved having an infant creature fend for itself in the harsh wilderness of Krypton. However, when said creature would inevitably die from exposure to the elements or the native creatures, Bertron would then reanimate it through cloning. After decades of repeating the experiment over and over again, the creature eventually became strong enough to lash out and kill its creator and destroy his lab. Wiz: When a supply ship arrived to restock the lab, the creature, hence forth called Doomsday stowed away and began a rampage across the universe. This led to epic struggles with the likes of Darkseid and the Green Lantern Corps. The final planet Doomsday landed on and decimated during this time was the advanced world of Catalan. When all of their technology could not stop him, they created a superbeing made of pure energy called The Radiant to accomplish the task. When The Raidant succeeded, they bound Doomsday with a containment suit, locked him in a coffin-like cell and launched him into the cold of space, hoping that that would contain him for all eternity. Boomstick: Unfortunately, after several hundred thousand years, he drifted to Earth and became buried upon impact. There, he laid dormant for millennia before finally awakening. Wiz: Upon finally breaking free, he dug his way to the surface of Earth and began killing and destroying anything that crossed his path and eventually fell upon the scent of another Kryptonian. Along his warpath, he was confronted by the Justice League, who he defeated with ease, before going up against Superman. Boomstick: That battle ended badly for the Man of Steel, as he was brutally beaten to death. While both ultimately died in the struggle, Doomsday regenerated and returned stronger than before. Of course Superman returned as well, by returning to his body from the afterlife. Wiz: To this day, Doomsday remains the most powerful foe Superman has ever faced. Doomsday is stronger than Kryptonians and can leap great distances. The sharp bony spikes that cover his body are capable of piercing Kryptonian skin. Boomstick: What makes Doomsday so dangerous is his adaptive abilities. Upon adapting an opponent's abilities, he will be capable of flight, teleportation and more. W''iz: But that's not the worst part. Upon dying, Doomsday is capable of regenerating and will become immune to whatever had killed him the last time.'' Boomstick: Doomsday is without a doubt the most powerful DC Comics villain ever. He has survived Darkseid's Omega Beams, killed hundreds of Green Lanterns, defeated the Justice League in minutes with one hand tied and even beat Superman to death. Wiz: Despite this, Doomsday is pretty darn dumb. And while he did kill Superman, Superman killed him first. Boomstick: But whatever you do, if you artificially create an infant creature and it gets killed, don't even reanimate it once. Doomsday: All you need to know is that I will get free, and I will kill you. Announcement Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! In New York, Bruce Banner is walking across the street, wearing a cap to cover his face. Deep underground, Doomsday lies within a pod wearing the containment suit, then suddenly wakes up. Bruce Banner turns and sees the ground cracking. He looks at his wrist, seeing that he is getting excited, so he attempts to calm himself down, controlling his heart beat and breathing. As people begin walking toward the cracks to see what's inside, Doomsday leaps outward and lands on the ground, the impact knocking Bruce Banner off of his feet. As people begin screaming and running away, Bruce Banner knows he's about to lose control. He tries to calm down once more, but then Doomsday roars as police officers appear on the scene and aim their guns at him. Police Officer: Stay right where you are or we will shoot! Doomsday doesn't stop. Police Officer: We're warning you! Doomsday continues toward them. Police Officer: Okay, we warned it! Fire! The officers begin shooting at Doomsday, who is unaffected. He grabs onto a bus with his freed hand and swings it, taking out the police officers. Doomsday then looks at Bruce Banner, who appears to be getting angry and slowly turning green, then throws the bus right at him, which crashes right into a wall. Doomsday turns and begins to walk away when he hears something coming from the bus. He turns and sees parts of the bus denting and upon further inspection, he sees Bruce Banner turning completely green and growing in size. Shortly after, the Hulk crashes through the top of the bus and walks out of it, looking over at Doomsday. The two giant creatures stare at each other before both roar at each other. FIGHT! Hulk and Doomsday charge at each other. Hulk manages to deliver a savage uppercut to Doomsday's chin, sending him flying into the air. Just as Doomsday recovers, Hulk punches him in the stomach with enough force to send him flying back. Hulk leaps at Doomsday and stands above him before stomping on his face repeatedly. Hulk: Hulk smash grey spiky man! Hulk is strongest one there is! Doomsday eventually manages to grab Hulk's leg and twists it, making Hulk roar in pain. Doomsday gets up and punches Hulk in the face. As Hulk's leg bones regenerate, Hulk and Doomsday grapple for a few seconds. Hulk, being the stronger one, manages to push Doomsday back. He then abruptly unleashes a thunderclap, knocking Doomsday off his feet. Just as Doomsday gets up, Hulk punches him repeatedly until Doomsday is able to deliver a strong punch to Hulk's stomach. Doomsday then proceeds to knee Hulk in the groin before headbutting him with enough force to crack his skull. As his skull regenerates, Hulk swipes the floor with his foot, tripping Doomsday up. Hulk then grabs a nearby oil truck and throws it at Doomsday. As Hulk charges with Gamma radiation, he punches the oil truck, making it explode, seemingly killing Doomsday. Believing he is victorious, Hulk roars victoriously before turning away. He then hears an enraged roar behind and turns around to receive a face-full of Doomsday's fist, knocking him back. Just as Hulk gets up, Doomsday uppercuts Hulk, the bony spikes on his knuckles piercing Hulk's skin. Doomsday begins to adapt Hulk's abilities. Charging with Gamma radiation, Doomsday roars, destroying the entirety of New York. When the explosion subsides, all that is left is Doomsday and a weakened Hulk. Hulk eventually reverts back to an unconscious Bruce Banner. As he charges with Gamma radiation, Doomsday smashes Bruce Banner with his fist. Doomsday then roars victoriously. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Goddamn, that was brutal! Show it again! Wiz: This was by far our closest and most destructive battle. Both Wiz and Boomstick laugh. Wiz: Ha, NOPE! While the Hulk's healing factor trumps Doomsday's, Doomsday's durability trumps Hulk's by being able to survive Darkseid's Omega Beams. Boomstick: It doesn't help that Doomsday has adaptive abilities and has managed to kill the Man of Steel himself. ' ''Wiz: Sure World War Hulk could be a game changer, but even that would be useless thanks to Doomsday's adaptive abilities. '''Boomstick: And once Hulk dies, he ain't comin' back, while Doomsday can regenerate and be immune to what killed him the last time. Sure Hulk's healing factor is on par with Wolverine's and Deadpool's, but thanks to his adaptive abilities, Doomsday could possibly adapt Hulk's healing factor. Wiz: And considering that Doomsday weakened Superman with nothing more than his bare fists, it is very likely that he could weaken the Hulk. And once Hulk reverted back to an unconscious Bruce Banner, it was all over. Boomstick: The Incredible Hulk isn't really the strongest one there is. Wiz: The winner is Doomsday. Advantages & Disadvantages Hulk + Much stronger + Healing factor trumps Doomsday's + Smarter + Likely more experienced + World War Hulk could be a trump card - Has never killed Superman - Less durable - Doomsday's adaptive abilities would be a huge problem for Hulk - A few hits from Doomsday could weaken Hulk - World War Hulk still wouldn't help much - Can't be immune to what killed him the last time, unlike Doomsday Doomsday + More durable + Has killed Superman + Adaptive abilities would be a huge problem for Hulk + A few hits could weaken Hulk + Could still adapt World War Hulk and weaken him + Upon regeneration, he will be immune to what had killed him the last time, unlike Hulk - Not as smart - Likely less experienced - Not as strong - Hulk's healing factor trumps his - World War Hulk could still be a game changer Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A blue human robot is riding on a red robotic dog in a city. Suddenly, a laser knocks the blue robot off the robot dog. The robot turns to see what appears to be a boy almost entirely naked with black shorts with jetfire coming out of the soles of his feet. The blue robot readies an arm cannon while the boy robot gets in a combat stance. Category:Death Battles